April Fools in Bizenghast
by Kerena13
Summary: Shera turns back time so Dinah can pull pranks on April First, but accidently makes Edrear, Edaniel, Dinah, and Vincent switch bodies in the process! Can the friends survive being each other for one day, or will this all turn into one big chaotic mess?R
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Hi. This is my second attempt at writing a Bizenghast story. Please, don't flame if you don't like it. Constructive criticism is welcome, as it will help me improve as a writer. This is a little spoof that I came up with at the spur of the moment. What would happen if all the characters switched bodies for a day?

_**READ AND FIND OUT!!!!! **_


	2. Oh no

"Ugh….why me?!" Dinah shouted, looking up to the heavens for an answer, her arms stretched over her head. Her brown hair fluttered gently in the cool spring air, and her blue eyes looked pleading and angry, as if she expected to hear god telling her what was wrong with her life.

"What do you mean, Dinah?" Shera asked, placing her hand gently on Dinah's shoulder.

Shera never looked different, and tonight was no exception. Her white shawl seemed to whisper in time with the wind, and through the shawl Dinah could see her black

t-shirt with the mausoleum's brand on it which hugged Shera's thin frame. Shera's large checkered cross earrings and necklace clinked when she moved. Her white pants seemed bright in the depressing graveyard of the mausoleum, and her scuffed black and white checkered sneakers moved silently along the dead leaves and twigs that seemed to be attracted to the mausoleum. Shera had left her blond hair loose, so when Dinah's hair moved, Shera's seemed to mimic its' movements. Her aquamarine eyes glimmered with a spark of concern for her friend, and her usually cheery features were replaced with worry.

"It's this damned April Fools day!" Dinah cried exasperatedly. "First, Vincent hid my sewing things, then Edaniel shoved me into a pond, and Edrear ignored me! I wish that this day could…I don't know…rewind or something! Then I could pull some pranks on _those _idiots!"

A little alarm went off. Dinah checked her watch and gasped. "Gosh, how did it get so late?! 'Gotta run, 'bye Shera!" and with that Dinah took off at full speed through the woods.

'_Hmmm'…_Shera thought, '_maybe__** I**_ _can do something for Dinah…I do know a bit of magic, and I think I have an idea…'_

Shera grinned a devilish smile, then searched her brain for the appropriate spell. Once remembering it, Shera hid behind a group of trees and concentrated. Then, she began to whisper: "_There is a lesson we must learn, sometimes we must go back a turn. Turn night into day, let this all go away." _

There was a poof of green glitter, and then a flash of light….


	3. The confusion

Vincent woke up, stretched, and then looked around. He expected to see his garden, a couple of statues that decorated his house, his bath-tub, and a couple columns of ivy and vines. What he saw shocked him. He was sleeping in Dinah's bed!

Vincent untangled himself from the sheets, wondering how he got there. Did he sleepwalk? No, he'd never sleep-walked before. Did Dinah come and drag him to her house? It seemed unlikely, since Dinah could only carry about twenty pounds. Besides, he was a pretty light sleeper.

Someone knocked on Dinah's door. Vincent, believing it was Dinah, quickly got up and opened the door. There stood Aunt Jane, holding a breakfast tray.

"Dinah, are you okay? You look…pale. Are you sick?" She asked, setting the tray on Dinah's nightstand and feeling Vincent's forehead. "No fever…listen, you can go for a walk if you like. Maybe fresh air will do you good." With that, Aunt Jane went back downstairs.

'_Wait a minute…did she call me Dinah?' _Vincent wondered. He ran to the mirror to check his reflection. Sure enough, Dinah's ice blue eyes stared back at him in astonishment, and Vincent could see that he was wearing her nightgown. '_This is not happening…this is not happening…!' _Vincent panicked, almost ripping out chunks of Dinah's hair. _If I'm in her body, then where is Dinah?!_

Vincent didn't bother to answer the question. He quickly picked out one of Dinah's dresses from her closet and changed with his eyes closed. Then, with a good-bye to Aunt Jane, he ran to the mausoleum.

***************************

Dinah lazily opened her eyes, expecting to see the pink canopy of her bed. But she only saw white. She sat up quickly, taking in her surroundings. Two black chairs sat in the corner, a bone coffee table between them. On the table sat a chess board carved of fine wood. A mirror framed in bones was to the left of the bed. An assortment of weapons lined the walls, from the smallest daggers to gargantuan swords that would take three men to carry. A small cabinet sat next to one of the chairs.

Dinah stood up and went over to the cabinet and checked its contents. A knife for carving laid flat, handle towards the door. Dinah saw something colorful behind some animal bones. She carefully removed the object. Picture books?

Dinah stood up and looked for some clue to tell her where she was. The bed told her. At its foot, roughly carved, was the name "Edrear".

'_What the..?! __**Edrear's**____room?!'_ Thought Dinah, _'How did I end up here?'_

Dinah quickly rushed to the mirror, suspecting the worst. She cautiously checked her reflection, which confirmed her suspicions. Edrear's almond-shaped brown eyes stared back at her, her mouth gaped in surprise. Dinah ran from Edrear's room to the Mausoleum, Edrear's armor making not a single sound on the polished floor. Maybe some answers would be there.

*******************************

Edaniel lazily opened one eye then closed it again. He reached out his hand to grab Skwidget, his stuffed bunny, but found only air. Edaniel decided to roll out of bed to find Skwidget, but hit the floor with a loud ***THUD***.

"Crud, forgot to be my furry green handsome self again…" mumbled Edaniel, standing up to find his mirror. He yawned, trudged half-asleep to the mirror, and then started to fix his hair. Edaniel looked a little closer at his reflection, and then let out an anguished cry.

"EDREAR!!!! YOU'VE GONE TOOOOO FAR!!! HOW _**DARE **_YOU GIVE ME VICTOR'S HAIRCUT?! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!!" and with that, Edaniel kicked open the door and looked down the hall to make sure that he knew exactly which room to enter so he could kick his brother's butt.

Edaniel chose a door, screamed "walla-walla-Washington", and then kicked down the door. He pounced on the first thing he saw, tore it to pieces, but then realized that it was a dummy used for making clothes.

There just happened to be a full length mirror in the room, and when Edaniel looked at it, he saw what's-his-name staring back at him. Edaniel waved his arm. Jeremy moved his arm. Then it dawned on Edaniel that he was in Victor's body.

Edaniel went back to Valentine's room. He looked through Vincent's closet for something to wear instead of his nightshirt. Edaniel, seeing a coat that was the right style and color, pulled it out of the closet. But it was too long for Edaniel's taste. So he cut it, slipped it on, found some black pants and white boots, and then ran to the mausoleum. He had this sense that he would find some answers there.

*************************

Edrear woke up and stretched his arms. He looked around the room, expecting to see his miniature armory. Instead, he saw his brother's room, which was painted purple and had orange and green furniture. Edrear also saw his brother's massive DVD collection, as well as the green fish shaped TV set.

Edrear stood up and began to walk towards the door, until he heard the clicking of boots on the marble floor. Edrear whipped around and reached for his sword, which caused him to trip over his own two feet and fall onto Edaniel's cat bed. This was very strange, because Edrear had a perfect sense of balance and had never tripped in his whole life. Also, Edrear's sword was missing.

Glancing down at his hip, Edrear saw his brother's striped pants and twisting tail. Suspecting the worst, Edrear quickly rose to his feet and trotted over to Edaniel's full sized mirror. Staring back at him was his brother, blond locks and all.

"Holy hooded angel…" cursed Edrear silently. Edrear bust out of Edaniel's room and started running to the mausoleum. He knew that whoever was responsible for this would be there.


	4. An Explanation

Shera sat in the branches of a tall oak tree while reading a book on magic. She flicked through the pages half-heartedly, hoping that night would fall soon so that she would have some company.

As she flicked another page, she felt something by her head. Turning her head, Shera saw a small, black and white jumping spider about the size of a quarter. Shera blinked once, then immediately jumped off the branch, forgetting her book behind. She immediately ran to the mausoleum, and didn't look back. Her book was flipped open to this page:

**The Turning Spell**

This spell is to be used to turn back time.

Spell: (while making a circular motion your hands)

_**There is a lesson we must learn, sometimes we must go back a turn.**_

_**Let the day rewind, and let the deed be signed.**_

_**Turn night into day, let this all go away.**_

Rules:

DO NOT say this spell backwards. Doing so will upset the Earth's delicate balance.

NEVER make the wrong hand signs when conducting this spell. You may accidentally destroy Earth.

Whatever you do, DON'T leave a part of this spell out. Doing so will cause your friends to switch bodies.

_**Spooky. **_ Well, hope Shera can fix _this _one!


	5. the meeting

**Dinah, Vincent, Edaniel, and Edrear reached the mausoleum at the same time. Each one was out of breath and looked horrible. Vincent had put on Dinah's dress crookedly and hadn't brushed her hair or added any accessories. Dinah didn't put Edrear's hair up in its usual ponytail or brush it, so it looked like Edrear had an afro. Edaniel had crookedly cut the jacket he was wearing, and half of the jacket's design was missing. The only one who looked half-way decent was Edrear, since Edaniel always wore the same clothes and his hair was perfect. Edrear's forehead was filled with perspiration, so Edaniel's hair looked wet, matted, and tangled. **

**Edaniel screamed when he saw his hair, Dinah literally almost strangled Vincent, Edrear tore down a tree, and Vincent tried to tear up Edaniel. **

**Just as all this started, Shera came walking down the path. To her, it looked like Edrear was trying to strangle Dinah, Dinah was trying to kill Vincent, Vincent was screaming, and Edaniel was tearing down a tree with his bare hands. **

**Shera immediately ran over, pulled Dinah off of Vincent, separated Vincent and Edaniel, locked Edaniel's mouth and hid the key, and knocked Edrear unconscious.**

"**WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU DOING?!?!" Shera shouted, her pretty features contorted with rage.**

"**Well, I got mad when I saw Vincent, Edrear was mad when he saw me, Edaniel was shocked when he saw Edrear, and Vincent was angry when he saw Edaniel." explained Dinah, as if it made perfect sense.**

**Shera looked at Dinah as if she had a second head, then felt Dinah's forehead. **

"**Are you OK? You just called yourself Dinah, Edrear." fretted Shera, looking Dinah up and down.**

"**Oh, that's right!" said Edaniel, Dinah, and Vincent in unison. "We're in different bodies!" **


	6. Dinah gets MAAAAAAAAD!

_**TWO HOURS LATER….**_

Well, Shera sat down with the group and learned about everyone's morning. After everyone finished, they all asked Shera if she knew what happened.

Shera thought for a moment, then quickly rushed over to a nearby gravestone that had a large black book titled "_**Spells for the Experienced"**_ resting on top of it. She flipped through the book's pages, mumbling to herself the passing pages. Finding the correct page, she ran her finger down the sheet, reading quietly. All of a sudden, she stopped. Shera's eyes got big and round, and her mouth fell open in astonishment.

The minutes ticked by.

One minute…

Two minutes…

Ten minutes….

Finally fed up with waiting, Dinah stood up and shook Shera, shouting the whole time.

"I WANT TO BE BACK IN MY BODY!!! I HATE EDREAR'S BODY!!! VINCENT DID MY CLOTHES WRONG AND I NEED TO FIX THEM BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE I'M NOT IN MY BODY!!! SHERA, BY THE LOVE OF GOD IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, I'M GONNA GO INSANE!!!!"


	7. Edaniel gets whooped

Shera calmly set her book down next to her, stood up, then proceeded to flip Dinah over her shoulder, karate-style.

"I have good news, and bad news." Shera stated, sitting once again on a tombstone, looking very poised and collected.

"Let's hear the bad news first." Vincent said.

"The bad news is that you all will have to stay in each other's bodies for today. But the good news is that you only have to spend one day, and one day only in each other's bodies."

"No! No! I HATE this body! Victor's hair is just so weird looking!" Edaniel shouted.

Vincent presently proceeded to punch Edaniel in the side of the head, knocking him out.

Shera laughed. "Well, I don't think that all of you will be miserable. Well, maybe Edrear, but otherwise, you guys go on and just take a day off. I think Dinah has a few sick days. Do you think so Dinah?" Shera asked, glancing over at Dinah, who had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Edrear, why do you have picture books in your room?" Dinah asked, looking over at the now not-so-manly warrior.

Edrear began stammering and turned pink. "Um…uh…"

"He can't read, genius." Edrear said, sitting up suddenly. "I, on the other hand, have a degree in literature. I bet you're wondering why a handsome and brilliant guy like me would bother with sc-" At that point, Edrear came over and knocked his brother out…again.

*************************************

Wow. Who knew Edrear couldn't read?

Actually, if you go to the official BZ website and click on LITTLE KNOWN FACTS, you'll find out lots of cool things and that Edrear actually CAN'T READ.

Toodles! More to come L8rs! Bye bye!


End file.
